Les missions du Survivant
by malvina
Summary: Tous les super-héros ont des missions à acomplir. Et Harry est un super-héros( n'est-ce pas?). Alors...


**Le missions du Super-Potter !!!**

Diclaimer : pas à moi. Dommage, des fois j'en aurais bien besoin, du super-héros comme ça…

Dans sa vie, Harry Potter doit accomplir ces missions :

- Tuer Voldemort chaque année de sa vie à partir de 11 ans. En fait, il commence à avoir l'habitude, pour lui c'est l'équivalent de ce que Hermione a chaque mois et que dure pour elle 5 jours. Desagréable, mais inévitable…

- Faire à Snape le paquet-cadeau d'une dépression nerveuse avant la fin de ses études. A moins que monsieur Londubat s'en soit déjà chargé…

- Embrasser une fille. Mission accomplie 1 foi.

- Embrasser un garçon. Mission accomplie 164 fois entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Embrasser un blond, ou une blonde, au choix. ( Alors le choix c'est : Luna (trop folle), Fleur ( trop loin), Narcissa (trop mariée), Lucius (trop vieux), Dean (trop hétéro), Colin ou son frère ( j'imagine trop la scène : un qui embrasse et l'autre qui prend en foto, et après on inverse…), … il reste plus que DRAGOOOOOOO ( serpentard mais si mignon !!!!) Misson accomplie 163 fois. Il y en a qui s'interrogent ou est passée la 164ème fois ? Parce que vous croyez qu'ils font quoi pendant que j'écris ??…

- Faire chier les mangemorts. Mission accomplie avec Lucius Malfoy seulement. Une fois. Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode de la 2ème année, quand il lui a refilé le journal emballé dans sa chaussette ? réfléchissez : à cet âge, la transpiration des pieds est très fréquente chez les garçons… et surtout en période de stress… Pauvre Lucius, sa femme n'a plus voulu s'approcher de lui à plus d'un mètre… déjà qu'elle était pas très portée sur les bisous, alors là, Lucius n'a plus droit à rien !! ( la définition appropriée serait mal-baisé… à moins qu'il se rattrape avec quelqu'un… )Vou comprenez sa haine envers Le Survivant... Puant... (mwuhhahahhaaa...)

- partager 40 tasses de thé au citron accompagnés de gâteaux aux… pommes, pour changer… avec Dumbledore, et finir d'écouter les révélations qu'il a à lui faire.. au total : 242 révélations prévues. ( J'imagine déjà la scène de la dernière révélation : Dumbo, sur son lit de mort, Harry ( 109 ans ) à ses cotés, lui tient la main . « Harry j'ai une révélation à te faire » « Non, vraiment ? euh je voulais dire oui prof.. Albus ? » « Je suis ton père ! » « Noooooooon !!! » s'arrache les cheveux et meurt sur la coup. « mais Harry… Harry … c'était une blague!!!! « trop tard monsieur, il est mort… » « oh… et bien je pourrais avoir un bonbon au citron svp ? c'est quand même moi, le survivant, à présent… »

- Ecrire ses mémoires ! mais comme il est nul comme écrivain, il va demander de l'aide à Lockhart. Le 1er tome sera : « Ballades avec Voldemort », le 2ème « Batailles avec Voldemort », le 3ème « Discussions philosophiques avec Voldemort », et le 4ème « Harry Potter : sa vie, son œuvre, sa mort, sa renaissance.( inclus en édition Trocher : son pacte avec Voldemort) »

- Découvrir si Snape porte toujours le même caleçon qu'en 5ème année. ( sans commentaire sur comment il va s'y prendre…)

- Demander Pommfresh en mariage (ou au moins, lui offrir un ticket loto) après le nombre de fois qu'il est passé chez elle… Ouais, ouais, il a pas fait exprès, mon œil !! Et les fantasmes sur les infirmières ???

- Donner Remus Lupin en mariage à quelqu'un. Qu'il se morfonde pas trop après la mort de Sirius. Tiens, il irait bien avec Luna, je pense. La folle et le loup-garou. Non, « Les folies du loup-garou », ça sera le titre du nouveau roman de Lockhart (ouais, il écrit, et là ou il est , il lit ses histoires à des jolies infirmières et après il leur fait des autographes sur les fesses.. pratique, l'hôpital… )

- Faire renaître Sirius, bordel !!!! Non mais… c'est pas parce que JKR fait son intelligente qu'il doit se laisser faire… Je sais pas s'il va derrière le voile ou pas mais qu'il se démerde : je veux que Remus ait Sirius comme témoin pour son mariage !!!

- Le méga-important : se marier !!! Et oui tous les héros bien clichés ont une famille bien traditionnelle avec femme ( hum… problématique, pense Drago..) et enfants, si possible de la femme dite ( hum… Drago ne pense plus, c'est impensable… ) Alors comment fait-on ? Deux solutions : on transsexualise Drago ( nooooooooooooon !!!!!! pitiééééééééééé !!!!!!) ok, une solution : on le marie avec une fille . Qui ? Luna est prise, Hermione aussi, Pommfresh a dit non, McGo est trop vieille, Ombrage…. Non, le SM c'est pas pour lui, Cho Chang a trop de liquide dans le corps, reste plus que Ginny !!! Comme ça le-garçon-au-front-le-plus-photographié-du-pays va avoir une descendence… drago sera bien sûr jaloux alors il tuera Ginny , Harry fait (semblant de faire ) le deuil , avoue aux médias son penchant pour Drago,et tout le monde a tellement pitié de lui ( et il est gentil monsieur Potti et il est goodboy monsieur Malfoy..) qu'on lui pardonne tout.

- Marier Snape. Mission impossible. A moins de le marier avec Rusard… Ca fout les boules en avance…

- virer Fudge du fauteuil de ministre. Et veiller à ne pas laisser Percy grimper à la place… Par contre, y mettre son propre postérieur, pourquoi pas ? Un peu de célébrité en plus, ca va rien changer à ce stade...

- Mission impossible : (mais hilarante dans son originalité ) passer Les ASPICs avec mention spéciale en Potions. ( Possible sous deux conditions : on vire Snape et on ne le laisse pas jeter un Imperium sur le nouveau prof… Les réflexes de Mangemorts sont tenaces… )

- Foutre Lucius en prison ! ( il veut pas que Drago sorte avec Harry, alors… le vil….)

- Rendre Dumbledore enfin heureux !!!! Lui offrir une paire de chaussettes ! ( si possible pas faites par Dobby… ) La scène finale de HP sera : Dumbo, une paire de chaussettes à la main, qui dit : You know what? I'm happy !!!!!!!

Voilà, si Potti n'arrive pas à accomplir ces missions dans le temps voulu ( 31 seconde), laissez moi une review, je lui en parlerai.


End file.
